Singing and Dancing by Kyle
by whitemokona234
Summary: Stan is peeping in on Kyle's alone time! What will happen next? Style fanfic don't like don't read asshole!


I have another story – it has nothing to do with the story I am currently writing. Sorry, but I don't know how to start the Dip chapter – if you can, give me some ideas?

Anyways, I hope you like dancing… and singing… by Kyle! Ha!

Style fanfic – Enjoy!

Singing and Dancing… by Kyle.

"Mrs. Brovloski (I don't know how to spell it) have you seen Kyle?" Stan asked in a perfectly good manner. Even though he knew Kyle's mom is a psychotic bitch.

"Oh! Stan it's so nice to see you! Kyle's up in his room. He's been in there all morning. I think he's doing something really important." She said.

"Oh don't worry Mrs. Brovloski, this won't take long." He said calmly.

"Well… alright. Just try not to bother him." She gestured for Stan to come in. He scooted past her, making his way up the stairs. He paused when he got to Kyle's bedroom door. 'I wonder what's so important he stayed locked up in his room all day…' Stan wondered. He tested the door and found it to be _un_locked. 'Kyle's door is unlocked and his mom doesn't know what he's doing? Something's not right here.' He slowly opened the door to keep from making a sound. What he saw when he opened the door was almost unbelievable if he wasn't seeing it with his own eyes.

Kyle was in the middle of his bedroom, hairbrush in hand, his hat on his dresser, wearing what seemed to be a white dress that stopped 3 whole inches over his knees, dancing around to the songs that played on his radio. And, as if he were the person on the radio, he sang his heart out, sounding almost identical to the real singer themselves. Stan watched as he danced around his room, singing. He sang "Touch My Body", "Obsessed", "Sober", "New Perspective", "Gotta Be Somebody", Party in the USA", and "21 Guns". But Stan thought the best one was when Kyle sang "Me & U". Kyle's hips swayed in time with the music like the girl from the music video. He did just about everything that was in the music, sometimes making up his own parts.

"_It's me and you, now. I've been waitin'. 'Think I'm gonna make the move, now. Baby, tell me if you like it."_ Kyle sang as he swayed hips and jerked his head in all different directions. He ran his hands through his hair and ran them down his body to his tanned legs. Stan felt his pants grow tighter as he gripped the object in his hand tighter. 'Huh? What the hell is that?' he thought. He looked at his hand and saw his cell phone recording every moment of the thrilling sight before him. 'When the hell did I pull this out?' He thought. He ended the video recording and started over from the beginning. From the video, he had been recording Kyle since the song "Sober". He felt shameful for spying on his friend. But… he was so goddamn hot! All of a sudden, he was snapped from his imaginary world when Kyle started sing a song that required 2 people.

"_You have my heart, and we'll never be worlds apart. Ba-by in magazines, but you'll still my star. Ba-by 'cause in the dark, you can't see shiny cars. And that's when you'll need me there. With you I'll always share. Because…"_ he sang loudly. Stan took his chance by stepping in the room during the end of Kyle's part and sing his own.

"_You're becoming a dream to me. Fairytale fantasy. Nothing can ever compare your image to my memory. Girl I'm asking could you be my queen? A vision on a magazine. That's when I'll be there. It's something we both share. Because…"_

Kyle was still getting over the shock that Stan had been watching him sing and dance for that past who knows how long minutes (30 to be exact). But he soon got over it when it was time for him to again.

(This next part goes like this:

Single part Both are singing

Okay? Good. Now play the rest of the song!)

_Stan – You can run into my arms._

_Kyle – It's okay; Don't be alarmed_

Come into meeee

_Kyle – There's no distance in between our love._

_Stan – So gone and say my name some more._

_Kyle – I'll be all you need and mooorrrre._

Because!

_Kyle – When the sun shine, we'll shine together. You'll know I'll be here forever. Said I'll always be your friend; Took an oath, I'ma stick it up 'till the end._

_Stan (wrapping his arms around Kyle's waist while he swayed to the music) – But you can dip out anytime we never. I can call the call, I ain't tryin' to stress ya'. I'm looking for the one with the glass slipper. Baby girl you can be my Cinderella, ella, ella, eh, eh, eh._

_Kyle – Under my umbrella, ella, ella, eh, eh, eh._

_Stan – You can be my Cinderella, ella, ella, eh, eh, eh._

_Kyle – Under my umbrella, ella, ella, eh, eh, eh._

(End of Song)

"Stan? How long were you standing there?" Kyle asked timidly.

Stan, still holding on to Kyle's waist, simply replied, "Long enough to know you kick ass when you sing! Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I… I thought you'd laugh at me." Kyle said truthfully.

"I'd never laugh at you, Kye!" Stan said. "I… love you too much to want to laugh at you." Kyle's eyes widened at the bold statement from Stan. "Unless of course you want me to laugh at you. That's the _only_ time I could laugh at you." Stan said chuckling.

"Stan… did… did you just say you l-love me?" Kyle said.

"Yeah. I did. And I meant it." Stan said, hugging Kyle.

"Stan… I… love… you… t-too." Kyle said, turning around to see the raven-haired boy.

"Really?" Stan asked, mentally smacking himself for asking that question.

"Yeah… I mean…" Kyle moved closer to Stan, standing on his tiptoes so his lips brushed lightly over Stan's. (Not touching. Close, but no.) "Who do you think I was singing all those songs about?" He whispered. Stan leaned closer to the blushing teen and kissed him gently on his lips, retaking his hold on the smaller boy's hips. Kyle wrapped his arms around Stan's neck and tilted his head a little. He moaned into the kiss and felt something brush against his leg. He pulled away from the lips of is desire. "We should probably get rid of that before you leave…" Kyle said, a sexy smile painted on his face.

"What about your parents and Ike? Won't they hear us?"

"Probably. But ever since they found out what I do in my spare time, they don't check in on me as much."

"Awesome…" Stan said as he pushed Kyle on his bed.

**30 min. later…**

"Stan… that was… the best thing… we've ever done together ever…" Kyle said, catching his breath.

"I aim to please, Kye…" he said, kissing his new lover on his forehead.

Sorry about there being no lemon – I am really lazy right now.

I think Kyle sing "Me and U" was a good thing. Wut about u?

"Me & U" – Cassie, "Sober" – P!nk, "Umbrella" Remix – Rihanna & Chris Brown, "Gotta Be Somebody" – Nickelback, "New Perspective" – Panic! At The Disco, "Obsessed" & "Touch My Body" – Mariah Carey, "Party in the USA" – Miley Cyrus, and "21 Guns" – Green Day.

Seriously, I need ideas for this Dip story! Please!


End file.
